Shatterdome Gunslingers Chapter 1
by BenMears
Summary: Roland and his Ka-tet fail to reach the steek-tete and must travel through Kaiju Invasion Earth to reach the Breakers. Part one is very, very brief. Future chapters, if ever written, will be more in-depth.


The door was opening, but there was something not quite right about it. Eddie wondered – dreaded - whether he had made a mistake. The last time he had drawn a door, had made a key from a piece of wood and drawn a door between whens and wheres, he had been acting on something in between intuition and inspiration. Now he had only had past knowledge to work with. The thing was, he had no idea if this would even work.

"Hurry up!" Jake cried.

"Urry! Up!" Oy echoed.

"Yes, of course!" Eddie exclaimed. "I had no idea that was an option! Thank you for enlightening me!"

"They're coming." Roland stated calmly, as from out of the encroaching pillar of dust came shooting out, mounted on their pale horses, the robotic sentries in their green cloaks. The wolves that they had fought outside of Calla Bryn Sturgis had numbered in the dozens, these ones were in the hundreds.

Why had things gone so wrong after Fedic? After they had exited the portal, there had been nothing. No sign of the steek-tete, no vampires or breakers or servants of the Crimson King. Except, of course, for the army of robots zeroing on them right now. They had appeared in an empty stretch of wasteland, with nothing in the vicinity but a feeble tree sapling. A sapling in which, so Eddie did see, hid the shape of a key. To where, he had no idea.

He finished the outline of the door in the sand, drew the shape of a keyhole and plunged the newly made key into the ground and the rest wassssssssssss

sssssssssssshatterdome, come in. Come in, Shatterdome! Do you copy?" Chuck through the radio waves.

"Nega- to much interfe-bort. Repeat: Abort!" the static cut off most of the com, and the now a huge talon crashed into the side of Striker Eureka's helm. Alot of stuff was happening, and Chuck reasoned the best way to remedy the situation was to punch this damn Kaiju back into the water.

The sea was anything but calm, all around them the very air was drawn into an infernal tug of cataclysmic scale. It was a storm to rival all storms. Cyclones were everywhere, and over the troubled ocean the sky was dark and violent. The Kaiju, designated Grindjaw, was a serpent given legs and arms, with a head that wasn't as much a head as it was just an over-sized jaw filled to the brim with mismatched rows of steel teeth, poking and extruding in all directions. The thing had three eyes; big green things, one on the top of its head/neck and two on either side.

"Chuck, let's get some distance!" Herc, his father shouted.

"I'm not backing down!"

"Never crossed my mind!"

Striker Eureka gave the monster a right headbutt, and started to move backwards through the crashing waves. Before Grindjaw could close in on them, Eureka's chest opened and unleashed a barrage of missiles. But somehow, the serpent-like frame enabled it to dodge them and the Kaiju soon descended on them, closing its jaws around the helm. They fell into the dark water.

"What is this place?" Jake asked no one in particular.

"Sugar, I have no idea." Susannah replied.

They had appeared in an empty warehouse, the size of which would dwarf even the mightiest of enclosed spaces. The ceiling was high, or maybe the floor was abysmal. The ka-tet had materialized on a network of catwalks hanging from the ceiling, looking over the expansive complex. There machines hanging from the wall that resembled enormous racks, as if once upon a time something giant had been suspended upon them. Jake turned his head, and his eyes widened.

"Ho-ly _shit._" the twelve year old breathed out, and as the rest of the group turned around, no one had anything to add but Eddie.

"Autobots..." he gasped. "Roll out."

Water was shooting itself into the helm. Sparks were flying and alarms were sounding off. Chuck was breathing in water, and if by instinct or through the drift the father-son duo sent a command through the Jaeger. A mighty kick pushed the Kaiju up over the surface of the water, giving Eureka time to get on its feet. Grindjaw gave a horrifying screech, and descended underneath the waves.

"Where did it go?" Chuck grunted.

"Sensors are dead." Herc answered.

Suddenly they were pulled back down under the water, the Kaiju holding the Jaeger's legs. Again water was rushing into the cracked helm, and the change in pressure made concentration difficult.

"Punch it!"

A metallic fist crashed into the middle eye of the giant sea serpent, buying the rangers a moment's respite. They prepared an underwater hook, but Grindjaw took the robotic hand in its mouth and bit down on it hard. They punched it with their free fist, but the serpentine body has not susceptible to such force, and the head was out of their reach.

Suddenly, an unknown force pulled at the serpent. Something grabbed unto Striker Eureka from behind, and the two were pulled away from each other. They were brought back above water, and the rangers could see Grindjaw being held in a grapple by some Jaeger. Or was it a Jaeger, neither Chuck nor Herc recognized it. The two then noticed an arm descending past their vision, past the side of their helm. The robotic hand was of a strange design, somehow more advanced, somehow ancient. The finger retired, and through a clockwork-like mechanism the barrel of a gun emerged from the arm. The Jaeger holding unto Grindjaw threw it toward them, and the barrel went off – rendering the Kaiju a gigantic cloud of blue vapor and pink slabs of tissue.

The gun-wielding Jaeger let go of Eureka, and a voice emanated through their com system.

"_Is there anyone in there?"_a stern voice asked.

"Yeah..." Herc replied, panting.

"_Well, guess what." _another voice said, younger, with a Brooklyn accent. "_We'd really like an explanation of this whole Transformers versus Godzilla busininess."_

"What the hell?" Chuck grunted, seeing already, that something very tiresome was happening.


End file.
